


恶棍阿米蒂奇.赫克斯议员

by Graycrocodile



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graycrocodile/pseuds/Graycrocodile
Summary: 在凯洛伦温柔的亲吻中，他用袖子里的匕首贯穿了他硕大的心脏。
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	恶棍阿米蒂奇.赫克斯议员

jakku的土地比任何星球都更加壮阔，雄伟的高原莽苍溟蒙，色彩炫目，被遗弃的金属被风沙磨得发亮。这片土地上仍有阿米蒂奇.赫克斯议员的形象：坐在马背上纹丝不动的独裁者，发出的命令震扰动沙漠，在千里外，发出不可见的毁灭整个星系命令的青年人。

金属废品纵横交错的沙漠荒凉而闪烁发光。这位34岁便丧命的议员为人所不齿，他欠了34颗星球人民的命——“抵抗军不计在内。”

早年

那个日后成为邪恶到足以撼动原力的阿米蒂奇.赫克斯议员在雅汶战役时出生在阿尔坦尼斯的一个地下室。据说他的母亲是个红头发的厨娘，但他在银河帝国的军官中间长大。混杂在那些金色头发，蓝色眼睛的漂亮孩子中间，满脸雀斑，一头红发的Hux显得鹤立鸡群。他为自己是贵族而自豪，但他赢弱、卑微、下流。十二岁，他加入了风暴兵训练计划。

在散发雾气和汗臭味的夜晚，他命令风暴兵相互厮杀，只剩最后一个人站在哀嚎的同伴中间，当头一棒将他打晕，内衣扒得精光，他在黑暗中骑上这个胜利的风暴兵，在他全部射在自己屁股里后将他射杀。

有时候，在基地东倒西歪的平房上，有个男孩会朝路人倒下一桶煤灰。那人手忙脚乱，被呛得睁不开眼。几个风暴兵孩子会一拥而上，把他拖到地下室的门口，Hux会用一把带着玫瑰的匕首刺进他跳动的心脏。

这就是婊子阿米蒂奇.赫克斯，未来的赫克斯将军的学徒时期，他喜欢戏剧和歌剧，在井井有条的剧院里观赏舞台里面无序的暴乱。（也许并没有事先感知到这是他命运的象征和含义）

第一秩序

绝地武士的崛起无疑给第一秩序带来了骚乱。那些年来，总有一种有节奏的生息在宇宙间回荡：成千上万亡魂的哭泣。噬星者基地大片白色的雪松，风暴兵的脚步声和激光枪射击的光束，绝地神秘的仪式和冥想，凯洛伦奇怪的大鼻子和低沉的声音，像茫无际涯的海洋，接近时会使人心跳加快压迫，呼啸着淹没了赫克斯孤单的命运。恩多战役的三十年后，赫克斯杀掉了最后一个见证他历史的人，成为了第一秩序的将军。

凯洛伦的毁灭

阿米蒂奇.赫克斯，厨娘生的红毛耗子，在遍地红衣禁卫军的尸体中间，放浪地骑在原力大师凯洛伦的身上。凯洛伦身体壮得像头牛，脸长得出奇，头发茂密而旺盛。他动情地啃咬他厚实红润的双唇，后穴不断吞吃他粗壮的阴茎。他捧着他那张丑陋的脸，红色的头发垂下，和黑色的、湿漉漉的卷发交缠，交换一个锈迹斑斑的呻吟。他把凯洛伦扒得精光，汗水淋漓的身体贴在自己厚实的灰色大衣和光面制服上。他在满天火光中舔舐他粉色的乳头上的鲜血，揉搓他厚实的肌肉，在一片混乱中拉过他强壮的手臂裹紧自己。他把他脸上的血和泪全部舔掉，撕咬他的伤口，啃掉他的脓血。大衣的丝绒内里蹭过他光裸的屁股，垂在凯洛伦绷紧的大腿上。他翻身把他压在身下，手臂紧紧环住他单薄的腰，厚实温暖的大手不断向上抚摸，随着下体野兽一般的抽插，阴囊击打在他白森森的大腿上，冲击着苍白肉体间那个红艳的肉洞。抵抗军的战舰一架架击落，痛苦的呐喊被爆炸截停，仓促地奔向生命的终点。最后一艘飞船成了一块块无用的垃圾，他在旋转中达到了高潮，华尔兹的舞曲奏响抵抗的谢幕。在凯洛伦温柔的亲吻中，他用袖子里的匕首贯穿了他硕大的心脏。他以最后一个原力敏感者的死亡宣告了新帝国的开始。当天夜里，他把毯子铺在凯洛伦的尸体旁边，依偎着他睡到第二天天亮。

恶棍的谢幕

阿米蒂奇.赫克斯议员随着最高领袖的死应运而生，婊子赫克斯就此消亡。那个卑劣的私生子一跃而成傀儡政权的实际掌控者。他像所有贵族一样穿着真丝绸缎入睡，笔直地坐在椅子上，用繁复的刀叉吃掉少得可怜的食物。他根本没有达到过传说中的形象，只是逐渐接近。那个军官学校的婊子在他身上仍然存在，他将性欲转移到对秩序的病态迷恋。他学会了更困难的指挥本领，也学会了如何将反对的人不露痕迹地归顺。他成了宇宙间千古以来的独裁者，连达斯维达都不曾完成的壮举。

他晚上难以入眠，抚摸收藏的所有古币与典籍，点亮红色的十字光剑，颤抖地靠近那耀眼的光芒。他的属下普莱德，日后枪杀他的那个将军，曾经对他说，“我经常阅读到关于黑暗原力的书籍，那是宇宙间最为强大的力量。”“我的力量远比原力强大，我毁灭了原力。”他平静地回答道，细节已经无从考查了。但我们都知道，他全凭理智与冷静，熬到了34岁那年。

在雅汶战役的35年后的一个夜晚，他骑在他的花马上，飞快地穿过新帝国最繁华的街道。天气闷热，家家户户还未点灯。普莱德将军站在他住所的阳台上，举起了激光枪，在西斯的操控下，那光束精准地穿过他的胸膛。花马继续飞奔，议员倒在冰冷的大理石街道上。人们都知道受伤的是赫克斯议员，把窗门紧闭。赫克斯不断诅咒，用的是厨娘间下流的语句，很久没有咽气。第二天，新帝国的太阳升起，人们小心翼翼走过去，踢掉他的配枪。议员已经死了，脸上带着死人常有的，可笑而无用的神情。

人们替他刮了脸，露出络腮胡下单薄的嘴唇，把红色的头发重新用油脂抹顺，为他把衣服拉平，靴子擦亮，把他放在新帝国最大的橱窗里供吃惊的人们观看取笑。

他的尸体连一周都没有坚持下来。第二天尸体便开始腐败，第七天，人们兴高采烈地将他扔到宇宙间，成为一块耀眼的太空垃圾。和凯洛伦和其他人的尸体一同漂荡。


End file.
